


Un Souhait

by p0em



Series: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts Founders Era, M/M, Magic Revealed, Post-Season/Series 03 AU
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0em/pseuds/p0em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors qu’Arthur autorise de nouveau la magie à Camelot, Merlin fait preuve de ses pouvoirs de manière pour le moins publique. La nouvelle se répand à travers les royaumes d’Albion qu’un grand sorcier conseille le roi Arthur et rapidement, Merlin se retrouve à prendre sous son aile plusieurs élèves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun bénéfice quel qu’il soit de cette fanfiction. Les personnages et l’univers appartiennent respectivement à JK Rowling, et à Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy pour Harry Potter et Merlin.
> 
> Voici la première partie d’une trilogie sur laquelle je travaille depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Éternelle insatisfaite, je me suis quand même décidée à la publier (car si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais !). Un premier jet a déjà été rédigé, mais je réécris la fanfiction au fur et à mesure. Je vais essayer de publier au rythme de un chapitre par semaine (et si jamais je tarde trop, n’hésitez pas à venir me botter le popotin !). La fanfiction sera aussi publiée sur FF.net (p0em) et tumblr (p0ems-writing-room).  
> Cette fanfiction est partie d’une question que je me posais : comment les Fondateurs se sont rencontrés et en sont venus à l’idée de créer Poudlard ? Arthur et Merlin étant mon OTP principal, je ne pouvais pas ne pas imaginer mettre leur grin de sel dans cette histoire x)  
> Le titre vient d’un extrait de la chanson du Choixpeau dans le 4ème tome à propos des Fondateurs : « They shared a wish, a hope, a dream […] ». Il est cependant possible que le titre change par la suite.  
> Pour ce qui concerne l’orthographe des noms, j’utiliserai quelques formes anglaises pour Merlin (Gwaine, Morgana). Je sais que ça ne plaît pas forcément à tout le monde, mais j’ai vraiment trop l’habitude de regarder Merlin et de lire des fics en anglais pour me sentir à l’aise avec les noms français. Pour Harry Potter, sauf erreur de ma part, il ne devrait y avoir que les noms français.
> 
> Un grand merci à Damoiselle Gaea, Syngaly et Iykwim pour vos conseils et vos corrections, et à Shaak pour tes encouragements. Merci également à toutes les personnes qui ont accepté de m’écouter quand je partais en délire sur ce crossover et m’ont donné envie de continuer à travailler dessus !  
> Ce chapitre n'a été relu et corrigé que par moi, donc les fautes que vous y trouverez seront entièrement les miennes.
> 
> Si vous avez une question, une remarque ou un message, n’hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à me contacter par MP, j’essaierai de vous répondre rapidement ;)
> 
> PS: Les tags seront édités au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de la fic.

De l’avis général, Arthur était un bon roi, bien meilleur que son père. Depuis son avènement, la peur et la haine avaient été remplacées par l’admiration et le respect. Oh ! il n’était pas parfait ! Il y avait toujours quelque chose à redire, mais tous s’accordaient sur le fait qu’une nouvelle ère s’amorçait pour Camelot.  
Merlin l’avait remarqué. Comment aurait-il pu passer à côté ? Il était au cœur même du changement, toujours à suivre le roi comme son ombre. Quand Arthur avait veillé son père et hérité de la couronne, Merlin avait été là. L’arrivée de la Table Ronde à Camelot ? Merlin l’avait vue. A chaque nouvel adoubement d’un chevalier aux origines humbles, Merlin était témoin dans l’assemblée. Le soir, lorsqu’Arthur s’autorisait à ne plus garder son masque de monarque et à n’être qu’un homme en proie à ses doutes et à ses peurs à l’abri dans sa chambre, Merlin était là. Si Arthur avait trop froid la nuit, s’il était incapable de trouver le sommeil, il pouvait toujours compter sur Merlin pour trouver refuge dans ses bras et oublier pour quelques heures le poids de la couronne. Merlin était toujours présent à ses côtés, fidèle.  
Arthur était un bon roi, Camelot pouvait enfin dresser fièrement la tête et Merlin se plaisait à croire qu’il y était un peu pour quelque chose.

∞

Ce n’était qu’une bande de brigands à la frontière de Camelot, mais Arthur avait tenu à participer à l’expédition. Merlin se demandait s’il ne commençait pas à s’ennuyer de tous les conseils auxquels il devait assister. Arthur avait été habitué par son père à mener ses hommes sur le terrain, à se laisser porter par son instinct de combattant. Il n’était pas fait pour rester assis toute la journée enfermé entre quatre murs.  
L’ambiance était légère. Une demi-douzaine de chevaliers accompagnait le roi et son serviteur, et personne ne s’étonnait plus de voir ces deux derniers se chamailler comme un vieux couple marié.  
L’attaque les prit par surprise. Une vingtaine d’hommes sortirent de derrière des rochers et tombèrent des arbres dans lesquels ils s’étaient cachés. La confusion ne dura que quelques instants, mais déjà Geraint et Bedivere étaient à terre, inconscients ou morts.  
Merlin descendit de son cheval et observa rapidement la scène. Gwaine, Elyan, Perceval, Kay et Arthur se battaient à un contre quatre. Malgré toute la confiance qu’il avait en leurs talents, le sorcier doutait de leurs chances de réussite. Des bandits s’apprêtaient à attaquer Perceval par derrière, mais une racine les fit soudain trébucher et ils tombèrent face contre terre. Merlin n’eut pas le temps de se réjouir alors que ses yeux redevenaient bleus : de nouvelles silhouettes se rapprochaient dangereusement d’eux. Gwaine les avait également aperçues et il prévint les autres chevaliers.  
Elyan était à terre lorsque la nouvelle vague d’une dizaine d’individus les atteignit. Les chevaliers et Arthur se battaient adroitement et avec bravoure, pourtant Merlin savait qu’ils ne s’en sortiraient pas, même avec l’aide de la magie.  
— Merlin !  
Le sorcier se retourna à l’appel de son nom et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un coup de hache à la nuque. Son adversaire s’immobilisa un instant plus tard et ses yeux se baissèrent vers la pointe d’épée qui ressortait de son torse. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un gargouillis et du sang s’en échappèrent. Gwaine retira sa lame et l’homme tomba à terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Le chevalier ne s’attarda pas sur sa victime et prit aussitôt Merlin par l’épaule.  
— Emmène Arthur loin d’ici ! Il ne peut pas rester : ils sont trop nombreux, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les laisser avoir le roi.  
— Mais…  
— Ne t’inquiète pas pour nous, l’interrompit le chevalier. Tu es le seul à pouvoir sauver Arthur.  
Gwaine lui adressa un regard entendu et Merlin se figea tandis qu’il comprenait ce que son ami lui disait.  
— Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il, sa voix à peine audible par-dessus le fracas des combats.  
Le chevalier ne prit pas le temps de répondre et s’élança de plus belle dans la bataille. Merlin se rapprocha d’Arthur qui, acculé à un arbre, résistait à deux hommes. Le sorcier n’eut aucune difficulté à se débarrasser du voleur qui tenta de l’arrêter. Le roi parvint à désarmer ses adversaires et planta son épée dans le ventre de l’un d’entre eux au moment où Merlin envoyait une pierre assommer le second. Arthur remarqua alors son serviteur et l’horreur s’empara de son visage.  
— Merlin ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas te faire tuer !  
Le sorcier ne l’écouta pas et lui empoigna le bras.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? répéta Arthur en essayant de se dégager.  
— J’essaie de te sauver.  
— Kay, Perceval…  
— Gwaine m’a demandé de t’emmener hors d’ici, et pour une fois qu’il dit quelque chose de censé, je compte bien lui obéir !  
Merlin savait qu’Arthur était incapable d’abandonner ses hommes, et lui-même répugnait à laisser ses amis derrière, mais il savait aussi que Gwaine avait raison. Ils devaient tout faire pour sauver la vie de leur roi, c’était ce qui importait le plus.  
Arthur voulut protester à nouveau, mais Merlin n’entendit jamais ce qu’il allait dire. Des brigands venaient de les repérer et courraient vers eux. Sans réfléchir, le sorcier prononça quelques mots et ses yeux se dorèrent tandis que les hommes furent projetés en arrière dans les airs.  
Le roi le fixait, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de parler. Contrairement à toute à l’heure, l’horreur que Merlin lisait sur son visage lui coupa le souffle : Arthur n’avait plus peur _pour_ lui, mais _de_ lui. Il serra les dents. Ils n’avaient pas le temps de discuter maintenant, il devait éloigner Arthur de là à tout prix, le mettre en sécurité.  
Merlin reprit le bras d’Arthur et cette fois-ci, le roi n’essaya pas de se dégager, trop estomaquer par ce qu’il venait de voir. Le brun se retourna, s’assura que personne ne les suivaient. Le nombre d’assaillants avait considérablement diminué, mais il ne restait plus Gwaine et Perceval pour leur faire face. Merlin lança un nouveau sort qui fit tomber à terre un homme qui menaçait Gwaine. Celui-ci leva les yeux et il échangea un bref regard avec le sorcier. Alors que celui-ci se retournait, il essaya tant bien que mal d’ignorer le gout amer qui lui restait dans la bouche, ignorant l’impression qu’il venait de voir son meilleur ami pour la dernière fois.  
Au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’éloignaient, le bruit des armes et les cris des hommes s’estompèrent jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’entendent plus rien. 

Arthur et Merlin marchèrent longtemps sans échanger un seul mot. Chacun était enfermé dans ses pensées. Ils n’osaient même pas se regarder.  
Après quelques heures, ils s’arrêtèrent dans une clairière, une fois qu’ils furent certains de ne pas avoir été suivis. Arthur se laissa tomber au pied d’un arbre, le regard vide. Merlin se rappela l’apathie dans laquelle avait été Arthur lorsqu’il avait découvert la véritable nature de Morgana, et Merlin s’en voulu de réveiller cette douleur. Arthur avait pris les pouvoirs de sa demi-sœur comme une trahison personnelle, et Merlin se doutait qu’il en était de même pour lui. Il espérait juste que son amant parviendrait à se rappeler que Morgana avait fini par user de ses pouvoirs pour s’en prendre à lui et à son trône, alors que Merlin ne cherchait qu’à le protéger et lui venir en aide.  
Anxieux, Merlin préféra laisser Arthur seul encore quelques temps et partit chercher de quoi manger pour le dîner. Lorsqu’il revint un peu plus tard avec du bois et deux lapins, Arthur n’avait pas bougé. Il ne lui lança aucun regard, et au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait, le sorcier se sentait de plus en plus désespéré et inquiet. Arthur réagit à peine lorsqu’il lui tendit un des lapins, se contenta de le remercier d’un simple hochement de la tête.  
Ils s’endormirent séparés par le feu. Merlin n’arrivait même pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait dormi seul. Malgré la douceur de la nuit estivale, il ne pouvait réprimer des frissons. Il mit longtemps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, et s’il se fiait à la respiration d’Arthur, il n’était pas le seul dans ce cas.

Arthur était assis près des cendres quand Merlin ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin. Les mains croisées sous son menton, il avait une mine grave que le sorcier ne savait pas comment interpréter.  
— Arthur ? appela-t-il timidement.  
Le roi leva les yeux vers lui et décroisa les mains, les laissa retomber sur ses genoux repliés.  
— Prépare-toi. Nous devons retourner à Camelot.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas, Arthur à l’avant, épée à la main, prêt à se défendre contre toute attaque. Merlin le suivait, attentif aux menaces comme lui, mais une partie de son esprit était occupée à imaginer ce qui arriverait à Camelot. Il était incapable de savoir ce qu’Arthur pouvait penser. Essayait-il de se convaincre que Merlin ne pouvait pas être mauvais après toutes ces années passées à le supporter, à l’aimer ? Ou était-ce le contraire ? Gardait-il le silence pour mettre une distance entre eux et avoir moins de difficultés quand l’heure viendrait de le condamner à mort ?  
Merlin ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Arthur s’était arrêté, jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque les cadavres. Le roi se précipita vers les corps entassés et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’il ne vit aucun rouge. Merlin jeta un regard autour de lui : il n’y avait aucune trace des chevaliers.  
— Ils ont dû réussir à s’en sortir, murmura le sorcier.  
Un poids disparut soudain de ses épaules alors qu’il se reprenait à espérer pour Gwaine et les autres. Arthur croisa son regard et un bref instant ils échangèrent un sourire.  
— Nous devrions nous presser à rentrer avant qu’ils ne ratissent tout le royaume pour nous retrouver.  
Merlin acquiesça et ils reprirent leur chemin.

Comme la veille, ils avancèrent lentement. Dans leur fuite, ils n’avaient pas pensé à prendre leurs chevaux.  
Comme la veille, ils avancèrent silencieusement.

Au coucher du soleil, ils choisirent un endroit où s’arrêter pour la nuit. Arthur partit chercher du bois et Merlin s’occupa à nouveau du repas.  
Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, le sorcier s’allongea pour observer les quelques étoiles qui perçaient à travers le feuillage. Combien de temps encore allait-il pouvoir assister à ce spectacle ?  
— Depuis combien de temps ? demanda soudain Arthur.  
Merlin se redressa et ils se regardèrent à travers les flammes. Il ne fit pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris.  
— Depuis toujours. Je suis né avec.  
Arthur hocha lentement la tête mais ne dit rien, gardant un visage impassible. Merlin n’était pas habitué à voir ce masque quand ils n’étaient que tous les deux.  
— Arthur, je n’ai jamais utilisé ma magie pour te faire du mal. A vrai dire, je n’ai pas arrêté de te sauver la vie depuis que je suis arrivé à Camelot. C’est à se demander comment tu as fait pour survivre sans moi !  
Le blond haussa un sourcil à ces derniers mots, mais Merlin ne put savoir si c’était dû à ce qu’il venait de dire, ou à l’impertinence avec laquelle il avait parlé.  
— Arthur, crois-moi. Je t’en prie.  
Sa voix se brisa et Merlin baissa les yeux. Il avait songé plusieurs fois à révéler ses pouvoirs à Arthur, mais aucun de ses scénarios ne l’avait préparé à cette situation. Il s’était vu préparer Arthur petit à petit jusqu’au moment où il partagerait enfin son plus grand secret. Il avait imaginé de longues discussions, et quelques rares fois, quand Merlin était vraiment désespéré, il rêvait d’un Arthur qui rirait et dirait qu’il le savait déjà et l’embrasserait comme si de rien n’était. Jamais il n’avait pensé qu’Arthur l’ignorerait à ce point. Il était complètement désespéré.  
— Je te crois.  
Ce n’était qu’un murmure, mais Merlin avait l’impression qu’il avait crié. Il ferma un instant les yeux, se demandant si ses oreilles ne lui avaient pas joué un tour.  
— Tu… Tu me crois ?  
— Merlin, tu étais prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour moi tellement de fois que je ne peux même pas me souvenir du nombre exact. Je ne connais pas beaucoup d’ennemis qui agiraient de cette sorte, remarqua-t-il avec sarcasme.  
Arthur renversa sa tête en arrière, respira profondément avant de reporter son attention sur son serviteur.  
— Pour te dire la vérité, je crois que je m’en doutais. Il t’arrivait toujours ces choses bizarres, ou bien tu parvenais toujours à te sortir inexplicablement de situations impossibles. Mais je ne pouvais pas me l’avouer, parce que…  
Arthur s’interrompit soudain et détourna les yeux. Merlin fronça des sourcils, intrigué par cette nouvelle réaction. Le masque avait totalement disparu, et tous les conflits de son âme étaient à présent visibles aux yeux de sorcier.  
— Parce que mon père m’a toujours dit que la magie était mauvaise et quand je te vois…  
Arthur haussa les épaules en riant nerveusement avant de relever les yeux vers Merlin.  
— Tu es l’être le plus généreux et le plus gentil que je connaisse. Jamais je n’aurais pu te croire coupable d’un tel vice.  
Le sorcier ne répondit rien, il en était incapable. Il était rare qu’Arthur se montre aussi vulnérable, même devant Merlin. Ce dernier aurait dû dire quelque chose, mais la souffrance de son ami lui était trop douloureuse.  
— Pourquoi es-tu venu à Camelot ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer à tout moment.  
Merlin fut surpris par cette question. Se pourrait-il qu’Arthur soit vraiment inquiet ?  
— J’avais du mal à contrôler mes pouvoirs, et à Ealdor on commençait à soupçonner quelque chose. Ma mère a préféré m’envoyer auprès de Gaius pour qu’il m’apprenne à maîtriser ma magie.  
— Gaius ? répéta Arthur avec un haussement de sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis à peine étonné ?  
Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis Merlin se redressa, le visage soudain grave.  
— Je sais que je devrais être puni pour ce que j’ai fait durant toutes ces années, mais épargne Gaius. S’il te plaît.  
Le sourire d’Arthur se figea un instant avant de se transformer en grimace.  
— Merlin…  
Mais il n’ajouta rien.  
Le sorcier savait qu’Arthur ne pouvait pas le laisser revenir à Camelot sans rien faire alors qu’il pratiquait la magie depuis son arrivée à la cour. Malgré leur relation, Arthur restait roi, et même le roi ne pouvait pas désobéir aux lois de Camelot. Au contraire, il se devait de montrer l’exemple. Merlin espérait simplement qu’Arthur ferait preuve de clémence. Peut-être pourrait-il être exilé et ainsi retourner à Ealdor auprès de sa mère ?

Il leur fallu encore un jour et demi pour retourner à Camelot. Merlin n’osait rien dire, se préparait à la séparation inévitable. Arthur ne cherchait pas non plus à entamer une discussion.  
Arrivés près de la lisière de la forêt bordant la ville basse de Camelot, Arthur aperçut un manteau rouge. Il appela le chevalier et quelques minutes plus tard, Léon et Yvain serraient le roi dans leurs bras.

Tandis qu’ils remontaient vers le château (et qu’ils étaient arrêtés tous les deux pas par des sujets qui souhaitaient montrer leur joie de revoir le roi), Léon expliquait à Arthur comment Gwaine et Perceval avait réussi à vaincre _in extremis_ leurs adversaires. Fort heureusement, aucun des chevaliers n’était mort. Certains avaient été grièvement blessés, mais avec les soins de Gaius, ils avaient toutes les chances de s’en sortir.  
Merlin resta en retrait tout le long du chemin et Léon lui adressa de fréquents regards interrogateurs qu’il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer.  
Ils montèrent directement aux appartements de Gaius pour qu’Arthur puisse voir de ses propres yeux l’état de ses chevaliers. Gwen assistait le vieil homme. Elyan, Kay, Geraint et Bedivere étaient allongés sur quatre couches. Les deux premiers étaient conscients, mais les deux autres dormaient. Lorsqu’Arthur et Merlin entrèrent, Elyan et Kay se redressèrent pour manifester leur joie pendant que Gaius serra brièvement Merlin dans ses bras avant de retourner aux soins de Geraint. Lui et Bedivere avaient été les premiers touchés, et les brigands avaient profité de l’effet de surprise pour les attaquer violemment. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de sang, mais Gaius les considérait à présent hors de danger. Quant à Elyan et Kay, leurs blessures étaient plus légères, cependant le médecin avait tenu à ce qu’ils restent un jour avec lui pour qu’ils puissent se reposer.  
Une fois qu’Arthur fut pleinement rassuré sur l’état de ses hommes, il fit signe à Léon et Yvain de partir. Il n’adressa pas un regard à Merlin en quittant la pièce.


	2. Chapitre 2

Tout semblait parfaitement normal.  
Arthur se plaignait comme à son habitude de son service (même si ses commentaires manquaient peut-être de vivacité). Quand Merlin l’aidait à se déshabiller, sans doute imaginait-il le tressaillement d’Arthur lorsque leurs peaux se frôlaient, le raidissement de ses épaules, comme s’il souhaitait s’éloigner du sorcier.  
Arthur ne fit aucune réflexion à Merlin à propos de ce qu’il s’était passé ces derniers jours, de ce qu’il avait appris.  
Tout semblait parfaitement normal, pourtant quelque chose n’allait pas.  
Lorsqu’il allait se coucher, Arthur le congédiait de manière polie. Chaque fois, Merlin avait l’impression qu’un vide dans sa poitrine grandissait, presque au point de menacer de l’engloutir. C’était la première fois depuis des années qu’Arthur le traitait ainsi, comme un simple serviteur et c’était la pire condamnation à laquelle il s’était attendu.

Merlin avait l’habitude de venir à l’armurerie dans l’après-midi pour s’occuper des affaires du roi, profitant de l’absence des chevaliers qui étaient alors au terrain d’entraînement ou en mission pour travailler plus efficacement (et utiliser un coup de pouce magique en toute discrétion). C’est pourquoi il fut surpris d’entendre la porte s’ouvrir derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et se tendit aussitôt, reconnaissant l’homme qui venait d’entrer.  
— Gwaine, salua-t-il d’une voix étranglée.  
Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il revoyait son meilleur ami depuis leur désastreuse expédition, mais ils s’étaient toujours croisés au détour d’un couloir ou en compagnie d’autres chevaliers et ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de discuter du fait que Gwaine était au courant des pouvoirs de Merlin. Ce dernier appréhendait cette conversation. D’un côté, il voulait savoir pour quelles raisons son ami avait décidé de se taire. D’un autre côté, avec le changement de comportement d’Arthur à son égard, le sorcier n’était pas particulièrement désireux de voir une autre personne à laquelle il tenait énormément s’éloigner de lui.  
— Merlin, répondit brièvement le chevalier avec un hochement de la tête.  
Sa mine grave détonnait sur son visage habituellement jovial. Merlin reprit sa position initiale, continuant de frotter le heaume d’Arthur. Après quelques instants, il entendit Gwaine venir le rejoindre sur le banc.  
— Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? interrogea finalement Merlin, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le lourd silence entre eux.  
— Assez longtemps. J’ai commencé à avoir des doutes quand le Gardien du Pont t’a appelé « Magie », avoua-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme. Mais je n’avais plus de raisons d’en avoir quand je t’ai vu repousser les Wyverns.  
Merlin arrêta de frotter le métal et resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes avant de tourner un regard ébahi vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci affichait un sourire désabusé et haussa nonchalamment les épaules.  
— Tu savais depuis tout ce temps et tu n’as jamais rien dit ?  
Gwaine soupira et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière d’une main.  
— Je ne voulais pas te forcer la main. J’attendais que tu me fasses assez confiance pour m’avouer ton secret.  
Il se racla la gorge mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour cacher son expression blessée. Merlin secoua la tête et posa son regard sur le heaume, incapable de faire face à son ami. Il l’avait déçu, Arthur se sentait probablement trahi. Comment faire pour se rattraper auprès d’eux ?  
— J’ai eu envie de te le dire plusieurs fois, mais… Mais à chaque fois que quelqu’un est au courant, ils partent ou ils meurent. C’est un lourd secret et je ne souhaiterais à personne d’en porter le poids, murmura-t-il après un moment de silence.  
Gwaine ne dit rien, et il fallut quelques minutes à Merlin pour oser lui faire de nouveau face.  
— Pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit à Arthur ?  
— Ce n’est pas mon secret, répondit aussitôt Gwaine. Jamais je ne te mettrai volontairement dans une mauvaise position.  
Merlin ferma les yeux, espérant refouler ses larmes. Malheureusement ses espoirs furent anéantis lorsqu’il les sentit commencer à rouler sur ses joues. Il posa le heaume à côté de lui sur le banc et essuya son visage à l’aide de ses manches.  
— Merlin ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
— Arthur. Il… Il m’a vu. Des bandits nous ont suivis et je n’ai pas eu le choix. Je ne voulais pas qu’il l’apprenne comme ça…  
Savoir que malgré ses mensonges, Gwaine lui faisait toujours confiance avait soulagé Merlin, et toute la tension qui s’était accumulée depuis l’expédition semblait disparaître alors qu’il laissait les sanglots le secouer de part en part. Le chevalier passa un bras au tour de ses épaules et l’amena doucement contre lui, passant une main réconfortante dans son dos.  
Merlin n’était même pas certain d’avoir voulu avouer un jour ses pouvoirs à Arthur. C’était un poids qu’il ne voulait pas ajouter sur ses épaules. Le roi avait bien trop de responsabilités et Merlin se doutait qu’avoir son plus proche confident être un sorcier le mettrait dans une position délicate. Il connaissait Arthur mieux que lui-même. Il ne voudrait jamais faire de mal à son serviteur, à son amant, mais l’ombre d’Uther planait toujours sur le trône de Camelot. Il ne voudrait pas s’en prendre à Merlin, et il ne pourrait pas non plus trahir l’œuvre de son père. Non, le sorcier n’aurait jamais pu le mettre dans cette position, lui demander de choisir entre son père ou lui.  
— Hm, ça explique pourquoi il est si bizarre depuis que vous êtes rentrés, remarqua Gwaine.  
— Il ne m’a presque pas parlé, marmonna Merlin en essayant d’essuyer son visage. Il me traite comme un simple serviteur, plus comme son…  
Il s’interrompit alors qu’un sanglot lui étranglait à nouveau la gorge. Gwaine secoua la tête d’un air désolé, ses cheveux venant chatouiller le front de Merlin.  
— Laisse-lui du temps pour se faire à l’idée. Il n’a jamais pu rester fâché contre toi plus de quelques jours, remarqua le chevalier.  
Merlin ne dit rien. Il voulait croire à ces paroles, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se rappeler le ton détaché avec lequel Arthur le renvoyait dès qu’il avait fini ses tâches. Oui, ils avaient l’habitude de se chamailler, et parfois leurs disputes pouvaient durer plusieurs jours, mais jamais pour une raison si grave. Merlin était une personne de plus à avoir trahi la confiance d’Arthur, et il n’était pas certain que le roi lui pardonne aussi facilement que le suggérait Gwaine. Merlin ne pouvait pas vraiment l’en blâmer.  
Le chevalier resta quelques minutes de plus à tenir compagnie à Merlin tout en bavardant de tout et de rien avant de repartir faire ce qu’il avait à faire. Le sorcier se sentait un peu mieux. Sa magie était un secret qui pesait de plus en plus lourd sur ses relations et il était soulagé que ce ne soit plus le cas avec Gwaine. Cependant son inquiétude envers la réaction d’Arthur ne diminuait pas.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent durant lesquelles Merlin était constamment aux aguets. Il continuait de servir Arthur, il discutait et riait avec les autres serviteurs du château (même si ses rires sonnaient souvent faux à ses propres oreilles). A tout moment il s’attendait à voir débarquer des chevaliers pour l’arrêter. Il avait l’impression que tout le monde était au courant, que ce n’était plus qu’une question d’heures avant d’être mené au bûcher.  
Gaius et Gwen avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas, mais Merlin n’osait rien leur dire. Même Lancelot, quand il fut rentré de sa mission en Essetir, ne put lui faire dire quoi que ce soit.  
Merlin attendait, pourtant personne ne venait, et les jours continuaient de passer.

Il aurait dû voir les signes, mais la peur occupait tellement chacune de ses pensées qu’il n’avait rien remarqué. Habituellement il aurait entendu des bribes de conversations dans les cuisines. On parlait de changement, d’une nouvelle ère pour Camelot et c’était quelque chose qui ne manquait jamais de lui faire dresser l’oreille. Il n’avait rien entendu. Il ne comprenait pas l’excitation, la fébrilité des autres serviteurs et même des nobles de la cour au fur et à mesure que les jours défilaient.  
Merlin avait tout de même noté qu’Arthur était beaucoup plus fatigué qu’à l’accoutumé. Il n’osait pas en demander la raison, et le roi ne lui disait rien. Avant il se serait confié à Merlin sans attendre son invitation ; à présent il gardait le silence comme si Merlin n’était qu’un serviteur et non plus un ami, son amant. Un fossé s’était creusé entre eux et s’approfondissait chaque jour un peu plus, un fossé que le sorcier ne savait pas comment franchir.  
Un peu plus tard, il croisa Gwaine qui souriait jusqu’aux oreilles.  
— Tu dois être content, non ?  
Merlin le dévisagea, interloqué.  
— Ne fais pas ton surpris, tu sais bien pourquoi Arthur fait tout ça.  
Le sorcier haussa des épaules et Gwaine fronça des sourcils.  
— Tu n’es pas au courant ? Je pensais qu’il t’en aurait parlé.  
— Arthur ne m’a rien dit, répondit-il d’une voix blanche.  
Gwaine contempla son ami puis éclata de rire.  
— Très drôle, Merlin ! Tu as presque failli m’avoir ! A tout à l’heure !  
Le chevalier s’en alla, laissant derrière lui un Merlin perplexe. C’était probablement la conversation la plus étrange que le sorcier ait eue, même en tenant compte de celles avec Kilgarrah.

Tout le monde était réuni dans la cour du château, aussi bien les nobles que le petit peuple. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose : Arthur s’apprêtait à faire passer un nouveau décret important. Merlin n’avait absolument aucune idée de sa teneur.  
Le roi était au balcon, encadré par quelques chevaliers. Merlin se trouvait en contrebas, aux côtés de Gaius. Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans la foule, mais lorsqu’Arthur leva un bras, le silence enveloppa l’assistance.  
— Peuple de Camelot, je vous ai réuni aujourd’hui pour vous faire part d’une nouvelle qui va probablement changer la vie de nombreux d’entre vous.  
La voix d’Arthur était forte, posée. Merlin l’avait rarement vu aussi sûr de lui.  
— Durant des années mon père, Uther Pendragon, a répugné la magie et l’a bannie hors du royaume. Des innocents ont été pris dans cette guerre incessante contre la sorcellerie. Nous avons tous un parent, un ami qui a été victime de cette chasse.  
« Néanmoins, si je vous ai réunis aujourd’hui, ce n’est pas pour vous rappeler de douloureux souvenirs, mais pour vous faire la promesse d’un futur où plus personne n’aura à vivre en se cachant.  
Merlin ferma les yeux. Il devinait ce qu’Arthur allait dire, mais n’osait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas ! Toutes ces années il avait vécu à Camelot en gardant sa nature secrète et Arthur était sur le point de tout changer ! Le sorcier chancela, comme pris de vertige, alors qu’il comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Il n’aurait plus à se cacher. Il n’aurait plus à craindre les chevaliers.  
— Aujourd’hui, reprit le roi après une courte pause, aujourd’hui je déclare officiellement l’usage de la magie autorisé à Camelot.  
La foule lança alors des cris de joie, quelques uns échangèrent des regards surpris. Bientôt le nom d’Arthur se fit entendre, d’abord lancé par quelques personnes puis rapidement repris en chœur par l’assemblée. Le peuple acclamait son roi.  
Merlin ouvrit les yeux et vit Arthur qui souriait, sincèrement heureux pour ses sujets. Le roi laissa quelques instants au peuple pour savourer sa joie avant de réclamer à nouveau le silence.  
— Désormais les personnes qui feront usage de magie ne seront plus systématiquement condamnées. Quant à ceux qui l’utiliseraient à des fins malhonnêtes, ils seront jugés comme tout autre criminel, selon la gravité de leurs actes.  
La foule se remit à scander le nom d’Arthur. Il s’inclina brièvement et tourna les talons. Merlin croisa son regard un bref instant et esquissa un sourire tremblant pour le remercier, avant qu’il ne disparaisse du balcon.

Dans les chambres royales, Merlin était en train de trier les tuniques de roi par couleur. Il avait déjà refait deux fois le lit, remplacer les fleurs qui commençaient à faner, cirer toutes ses bottes, et toujours aucun signe de Arthur.  
Après l’annonce dans la cour, il avait été accaparé par ses conseillers, des nobles et Merlin, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, n’avait pas pensé à aller le rejoindre. Quand il s’était repris, la cour avait déjà bien commencé à se vider et Merlin n’avait pas osé aller retrouver Arthur de lui-même. Si le roi avait besoin de lui, il ne manquerait pas de l’appeler. Il s’était donc rendu dans les appartements pour accomplir ses taches habituelles mais l’impatience le tenaillait de plus en plus. Il aurait dû descendre aux cuisines chercher le dîner du roi, cependant il n’osait pas quitter la pièce de peur de manquer Arthur. Il avait repensé à ce que Gwaine lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée et il se refusait à croire qu’Arthur ait pu prendre une telle décision simplement à cause de lui. Ce décret n’autorisait pas juste de nouveau la magie à Camelot, il était également le symbole d’une rupture définitive entre le règne d’Uther et celui de son fils. Uther aurait pu être un roi juste mais sa haine de la magie l’avait aveuglé, elle lui avait durci le cœur. Les conséquences avaient été telles que ses sujets avaient vécu plus de vingt ans dans la crainte. Merlin comprenait la joie du peuple, il la partageait. Ce n’était pas tant le retour de la magie qui avait été acclamé, mais la fin de cette ère sombre. Arthur leur offrait un avenir plus clair pour chacun d’entre eux. Merlin ne pouvait pas sérieusement croire qu’il en était la cause directe. Comment Arthur aurait-il pu vouloir changer la vie de tout le royaume juste pour lui ? Merlin savait qu’il était la personne la plus proche d’Arthur, mais même lui ne pouvait prétendre à avoir autant d’influence sur le roi. C’était invraisemblable !  
La porte s’ouvrit et il referma brusquement l’armoire avant de se retourner.  
— Merlin.  
Arthur n’était pas surpris de voir son serviteur, il avait plutôt l’air las. Il referma lentement la porte derrière lui. Merlin traversa la pièce à grands mais s’arrêta à quelques pas du roi, n’osant pas encore l’approcher.  
Ils se dévisagèrent durant plusieurs minutes, chacun incapable de savoir quoi dire ou par où commencer. Le gouffre qui les séparait n’avait jamais paru aussi grand, et Merlin n’avait aucune idée des paroles qui les aiderait à le combler. Il finit par faire un pas en avant et lorsqu’Arthur ouvrit naturellement ses bras, Merlin le rejoignit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas étreint ainsi ! Depuis cette malheureuse mission, Arthur ne s’était comporté que comme son roi, son employeur et non plus comme son ami, son amant. En sentant les bras d’Arthur autour de lui, en respirant le parfum d’Arthur qui lui avait tant manqué, Merlin sentit le gouffre disparaître peu à peu.  
— Merci, murmura-t-il finalement.  
Arthur resserra son étreinte.  
— Merci, Arthur. Merci.  
Que pouvait-il dire d’autre ? Il repensait aux paroles de Kilgarrah, à cette destinée qui l’unissait à Arthur, il se rappelait la distance qui s’était installée entre le roi et lui ces dernières semaines, à la peur constante qui ne l’avait pas quitté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Arthur avait agi aussi bizarrement ces dernières semaines, mais il avait aujourd’hui la certitude que le blond n’allait pas le mener à la potence et Merlin ne s’était jamais senti aussi léger de toute sa vie.  
Arthur se recula un peu pour pouvoir regarder Merlin dans les yeux, tout en gardant ses bras autour de lui.  
— Merci à toi, Merlin. Sans toi je n’aurais pas pris cette décision avant des années. Peut-être même jamais.  
— Pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien dit ?  
Le blond baissa alors les yeux et haussa les épaules avant de répondre.  
— J’ai grandi en croyant mon père lorsqu’il me disait que la magie était mauvaise et que tous les sorciers devaient être punis. Je suis aussi incapable de te faire du mal. Je n’aurais jamais pu te dénoncer, sachant le sort qui t’aurait été réservé. Je ne peux pas te perdre.  
Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d’une voix faible et son visage s’était tordu de douleur à la seule pensée de Merlin condamné à mort.  
— Crétin, répondit Merlin dans un chuchotement.  
Arthur releva lentement les yeux et fut apparemment rassuré par ce qu’il vit dans le regard de Merlin car ses traits se détendirent aussitôt.  
— J’aurais dû t’en parler, je sais, mais c’était difficile. J’ai essayé d’oublier…  
Il se détourna alors complètement Merlin qui se retint difficilement de protester au soudain manque de contact entre eux. Arthur secoua la tête et laissa échapper un rire sans joie.  
— C’était stupide. Je n’aurais jamais pu oublier, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je sentais aussi que tu t’éloignais de moi et j’étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour t’en empêcher. Je ne savais pas comment te retenir.  
Merlin ferma un instant les yeux. Il avait été complètement idiot, ils l’avaient tous les deux été !  
— Je croyais que tu étais dégoûté ou que tu avais peur. Tu ne disais rien et je m’attendais à voir des gardes débarquer à tout instant et…  
Avant qu’il ne puisse s’en rendre compte, Arthur s’était retourné et l’avait de nouveau pris dans ses bras. Merlin eut juste le temps de voir l’air horrifié du roi avant qu’il n’enfouisse sa tête dans le creux de son cou.  
— Jamais, Merlin, jamais, déclara Arthur une voix tremblante contre son épaule. Quoi que tu fasses, je ne pourrai jamais te faire du mal. Je suis désolé, j’aurais dû…  
— Chut, l’interrompit le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je suis désolé aussi, j’aurais dû te faire plus confiance.  
A ces mots, Merlin ne put retenir une grimace. Il avait été si stupide, il n’en revenait toujours pas. Arthur releva la tête et vint poser son front contre celui de Merlin.  
— J’aurais dû faire quelque chose. Je voyais que tu n’allais pas bien mais j’étais trop préoccupé, je suis tellement désolé.  
— Et moi donc.  
Ils restèrent quelques instants à se dévisager, puis Arthur pencha légèrement la tête et vint embrasser Merlin. Celui-ci ferma aussitôt les yeux et passa ses bras dans le dos du roi comme s’il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir. Ces dernières semaines avaient été horribles et il ne voulait plus jamais revivre cela.  
— Tu m’as manqué, chuchota le prince quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.  
— Tu m’as manqué aussi.  
Il l’embrassa à nouveau, espérant qu’à travers ses baisers Arthur comprendrait à quel point il l’aimait et l’adorait. Le roi lui répondit avec autant de ferveur.  
Merlin oublia définitivement d’aller chercher le dîner ce soir-là, mais pour sa défense, Arthur ne paraissait pas près à le laisser partir hors de sa vue. Après des semaines à se comporter presque comme des étrangers l’un avec l’autre, ils se retrouvaient enfin.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour mon absence la semaine dernière, mais avec les vacances, la famille n'a pas arrêté d'aller et venir et je n'ai pas eu le temps de travailler sur le chapitre.
> 
> Comme précédemment, je n'ai pas de beta donc toutes les fautes et erreurs sont miennes.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Merlin ne révéla ses pouvoirs à personne ; Gaius, Gwaine et Arthur étaient les seuls à connaître sa véritable nature et ils lui demandaient régulièrement pourquoi il ne voulait pas se révéler. Le sorcier ne savait pas comment leur expliquer qu’il s’en sentait incapable. Il avait toujours vécu avec l’obligation de garder sa magie secrète, c’était devenu un réflexe qui s’étai aiguisé après son arrivée à Camelot. Il n’avait jamais dû faire plus attention à ses pouvoirs que lorsqu’il était rentré dans la maison-même d’Uther. Il avait beau savoir qu’il n’avait plus à se cacher aujourd’hui, c’était difficile d’effacer des années d’habitude. Il lui arrivait même de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, se demandant s’il n’avait pas tout rêvé. Parfois Arthur se réveillait aussi et le rassurait.

 

∞

 

Camelot était différente depuis ce dernier décret. Lorsqu’il descendait à la ville basse, Merlin se demandait quelques fois s’il n’imaginait pas les rires plus fréquents. Peut-être était-ce lui qui voyait plus de joie autour de lui, depuis qu’il savait qu’il ne risquait plus d’être condamné pour ce qu’il était, depuis qu’il avait retrouvé sa place familière dans les bras d’Arthur. Cependant il sut qu’il ne rêvait pas quand un matin il aperçut Gwaine, Perceval et Elyan discuter avec deux marchands qui leur faisaient un tour de magie.

Le monde n’allait pas changer du jour au lendemain, le peuple avait encore cette peur de la magie qu’on lui avait enseignée pendant plus de vingt, mais ce genre de scène redonnait de l’espoir à Merlin. Il pouvait enfin croire que les sorciers seraient capables un jour de marcher parmi la foule sans être craints ou menacés.

 

∞

 

Plusieurs mois s’étaient écoulés depuis la mise en place de ce décret, la nouvelle année était arrivée et l’excitation retombait peu à peu.

Les patrouilles proches des frontières avaient entendu des rumeurs à propos d’une alliance entre le roi Rodor et Morgana. Les témoignages d’espions avaient corroborés ces rapports. Arthur n’était pas particulièrement étonné, étant donné que Rodor s’était toujours opposé plus ou moins ouvertement à Camelot. Il était néanmoins décidé à mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute à la menace que représentait sa demi-sœur.

Alors que l’expédition se préparait, la tension au château se faisait de plus en plus palpable. Quand Merlin accompagnait Arthur au terrain d’entraînement, il voyait les chevaliers s’exercer avec plus d’énergie que de coutume, presque avec hargne.

Merlin n’assistait pas souvent aux conseils, mais Arthur lui rapportait toujours les dernières nouvelles lorsqu’ils n’étaient que tous les deux. Le poids de la couronne était lourd à porter et il n’y avait qu’avec Merlin que le roi se permettait de s’en décharger un peu. Ils discutaient des affaires du pays, pesaient les pour et les contre, Arthur prêt à écouter les remarques du sorcier quand il doutait. Il adorait Camelot, il voulait la rendre heureuse et elle l’aimait pour cela. Il aurait sacrifié sa propre vie un millier de fois pour sauver ses sujets, Merlin en était parfois effrayé. Lui aussi admirait son roi, mais il craignait pour son amant, particulièrement quand il voyait à quelle point les dernières nouvelles réveillait la douleur de la trahison de Morgana.

Bientôt l’armée quitta le château en direction de Nemeth. Merlin chevauchait aux côtés d’Arthur, parmi les chevaliers, rien d’inhabituel aux yeux des chevaliers. Le sorcier ne portait peut-être pas le manteau rouge ni d’épée à son côté, cependant il était l’égal de chaque homme présent, et aucun n’aurait remis cela en question. Il avait risqué sa vie autant de fois qu’eux, si ce n’est plus, et tous respectaient son dévouement et sa loyauté envers Camelot et Arthur.

 

L’armée était environ à une journée de marche de celle de Rodor et Morgana selon les éclaireurs. Pour plusieurs d’entre eux c’était leur dernière nuit et Arthur avait passé la soirée avec eux, buvant un peu, riant beaucoup, pourtant il sentait toujours ce nœud dans son ventre comme à chaque veille de bataille. Il ne s’inquiétait pas tant pour son  propre sort que pour celui de ses hommes. Chaque chevalier le suivait de sa propre volonté, il le savait, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de se sentir responsable pour chaque homme tombé au combat. C’était un des aspects de sa fonction qu’il appréciait le moins, qui l’écrasait le plus.

— Tu devrais dormir, marmonna Merlin.

Le sorcier lui tournait le dos, en train de ranger quelques affaires. La plupart des chevaliers étaient allés se coucher mais Arthur n’avait pas quitté sa place auprès du feu. Comme il ne répondait pas, Merlin vint s’asseoir à côté de lui. Leurs genoux et leurs coudes se frôlaient.

— J’ai réfléchi à propos de demain.

Arthur tourna la tête, prêt à faire une plaisanterie mais l’air grave et décidé de Merlin le retint.

— Qu’y a-t-il ?

— Je veux aller me battre.

Arthur hoqueta de surprise avant de rire. C’était probablement la chose la plus stupide que Merlin ait pu dire, mais le regard qu’il lui lança le fit taire.

— Hors de question, répondit-il en secouant la tête. C’est bien trop dangereux, tu pourrais te faire tuer.

Ce fut au tour de Merlin de rire.

— Arthur, Arthur… (Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.) Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j’ai risqué ma vie.

— Justement, tu vas finir par épuiser ta chance et la prochaine fois, tu pourrais bien ne pas en réchapper.

— Ce n’est pas de la chance, rétorqua Merlin en cherchant le regard d’Arthur. Pas de la chance mais de la magie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les chevaliers pourront vaincre Rodor et ses soldats, mais pas Morgana. J’en suis le seul capable.

Arthur baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps l’attention de son ami. Il secoua la tête lentement, refusant d’envisager la possibilité que Merlin puisse se battre. Certes ils avaient déjà combattu ensemble et il était à présent au courant des réelles capacités du sorcier, mais cela n’avait jamais été pour une bataille de cette envergure. Il y aurait de nombreux morts le lendemain, Merlin ne pouvait pas être l’un d’entre eux…

Le sorcier posa une main sur la cuisse d’Arthur pour calmer sa jambe qui tressautait nerveusement. Le blond ferma un instant les yeux avant de tourner la tête pour le regarder.

— Et comment vas-tu expliquer ta présence sur le champ de bataille alors que tu ne veux toujours pas révéler tes pouvoirs ?

— Je ne vais pas avoir le choix, répondit Merlin avait un haussement d’épaules. Je n’aurais pas pu me cacher éternellement.

Arthur soupira et recouvrit la main de Merlin par la sienne. Ce n’était pas une décision prise à la légère ; malgré la révocation du ban sur la magie, peu de sorciers s’étaient ouvertement et volontairement déclarés en tant que tels et une fois de retour à Camelot, Merlin serait scruté de toute part.

— Tu feras attention ? murmura-t-il simplement, les yeux fixés sur les flammes.

Pour toute réponse Merlin retourna sa paume et entrelaça leurs doigts.

 

Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsqu’ils arrivèrent aux abords de la plaine. Les éclaireurs étaient revenus leur annoncer que l’armée de Rodor avait dressé un campement de l’autre côté du terrain pour plusieurs milliers de soldats. A cette annonce, un malaise s’empara des chevaliers. Bien que les chevaliers de la Table Ronde et l’armée de Camelot fussent réputés, ils seraient malgré tout en large infériorité numérique.

 

∞

 

Les rangs de soldats se faisaient face, rouge contre blanc. Arthur aperçut Rodor sur son cheval en hauteur, près de la lisière de la forêt, encadré par deux silhouettes. A sa droite il crut reconnaître Ronan, le fils aîné de Rodor, et de l’autre côté, en noire, Morgana était facilement reconnaissable.

Les mains gantées d’Arthur serrèrent les rênes de sa jument. Il tourna légèrement la tête : Merlin regardait droit devant, il avait aussi repéré Morgana. Son visage, sa posture étaient confiants et Arthur tenta de se rasséréner. Si Merlin parvenait à mettre Morgana rapidement hors d’état de nuire, Arthur et son armée auraient une chance de vaincre.

Il donna un coup de talon à son cheval pour s’avança au devant de ses hommes et entama son discours. Après plusieurs minutes à les encourager, tous les regards braqués sur lui, Arthur brandit Excalibur et lança d’une voix qui porta à travers la plaine : « Pour Camelot ! ». Son armée reprit le cri de ralliement et l’assaut fut lancé.

 

Morgana devait le reconnaître, les soldats de Camelot étaient remarquables. N’importe quelle autre armée se serait déjà avouée vaincue, mais les chevaliers rouges restaient en place, continuaient de se battre avec force et courage.

Peut-être que si elle n’avait pas autant de rancœur contre Arthur et ce qu’il représentait, elle aurait pu l’admirer. Presque.

 

L’air vibrait à cause du fracas du métal contre le métal, la terre tremblait par le martellement des bottes et des sabots. Bon nombre de soldats étaient tombés des deux côtés, mais l’armée de Rodor et Morgana était toujours en supériorité numérique.

Arthur essayait de garder un œil sur sa demi-sœur depuis le cœur de la mêlée, bien que cela ne fusse pas des plus aisés. Elle n’avait pas quitté sa place. Il s’inquiétait pour Merlin qui se battait comme les autres soldats et ne pouvait pas encore atteindre la sorcière. Il essayait de ne pas se préoccuper de ses hommes qui tombaient autour de lui ni de l’immobilité de Morgana qui ne présageait rien de bon.

 

Merlin n’était pas habitué à la cote de mailles et à l’armure. Elles étaient beaucoup trop lourdes et entravaient ses mouvements. Il avait quelques bases du combat à l’épée mais réagissait trop lentement face aux soldats expérimentés. Sans ses pouvoirs, il se serait fait tuer dès le début de la bataille.

Avait-ce été une si bonne idée de s’inclure à l’armée ? Il ne pouvait pas approcher Morgana et Arthur était hors de vue.

 

Les chevaliers tombaient un à un. Ils avaient beau infliger de nombreux dégâts à l’armée de Rodor, ils finissaient néanmoins par succomber.

Morgana échangea un regard avec Rodor avant de faire avancer son cheval pour descendre de leur promontoire. Les soldats de Rodor la reconnurent et lui libérèrent le passage dans le tumulte de la bataille. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver une intense satisfaction lorsqu’elle vit du respect et de la crainte mêlés dans leurs regards. Quelques chevaliers de Camelot tentèrent de l’attaquer mais ils ne parvinrent jamais à l’approcher…

Bientôt elle ne fut plus qu’à quelques mètres d’Arthur.

 

Arthur fut surpris de voir ses adversaires reculer soudainement et se tourna. Il se figea quand il vit Morgana approcher. Elle était dos au soleil qui brillait comme une auréole autour d’elle. Il cligna des yeux, ébloui par la lumière et par la majesté de Morgana. Celle-ci se tenait droite sur sa selle, le menton haut, dédaigneuse envers les autres soldats.

 

Tout le champ de bataille sembla ralentir lorsque Morgana approcha Arthur. Tous oubliaient leurs duels pour observer celui du roi et de la sorcière.

 

Merlin profita d’un moment d’inattention de son adversaire pour le désarmer. Il se retourna ensuite, suivant la direction que prenaient tous les regards. Ce qu’il vit alors lui coupa le souffle. Morgana était descendue de sa monture et s’approchait lentement d’Arthur. Elle était confiante, elle le savait à sa merci.

Et Merlin était trop loin pour pouvoir protéger Arthur. Bien trop loin.

 

— Arthur, appela Morgana d’une voix doucereuse.

— Morgana, répondit-il d’un ton égal.

Il se raidit alors qu’elle s’arrêtait à moins d’un mètre de lui.

— Tes chevaliers semblent avoir retenu la leçon, remarqua-t-elle.

Les hommes qui avaient formé un cercle autour d’eux deux attendaient de voir ce qui allait se passer avant de lancer une nouvelle attaque. Ils avaient combattu trop de fois contre la sorcière pour se jeter aveuglément dans une nouvelle offensive.

— Je ne peux pas en dire de même pour toi.

A ces mots, Morgana le fusilla du regard.

— Pourquoi t’acharnes-tu contre Camelot ? Le peuple ne t’a rien fait et j’aurais été ravi de te revoir à la cour, parmi nous.

La sorcière eut un rictus et se pencha légèrement vers son demi-frère.

— Mais tu ne veux plus de moi maintenant, n’est-ce pas ?

— Je ne pourrais pas te laisser revenir, Morgana, quand bien même je le voudrais. Tu as causé trop de maux à mon peuple.

— A cause de toi ! rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant.

— Je n’ai jamais rien voulu d’autre que t’avoir à mes côtés. Tu étais ma sœur, Morgana. Tu l’es toujours, et je continue d’espérer qu’un jour tu pourras t’échapper de ces ténèbres dans lesquelles tu t’es laissée happer. Ce jour-là, je serais prêt à t’accueillir de nouveau.

Arthur avait parlé sans lâcher un instant Morgana du regard, croyant avec ferveur chacun de ses mots. La sorcière le dévisagea et laissa échapper un rire glacial.

— Que tu es naïf, Arthur. Que tu es naïf !

 

Merlin se frayait un chemin parmi les soldats immobiles aussi discrètement et rapidement que possible. Il devait attendre Arthur sans attirer l’attention de Morgana. Il pressentait que sa tentative était vouée à l’échec, qu’il arriverait trop tard, pourtant il devait essayait.

 

— Pourquoi voudrais-je te rejoindre alors que tu abhorres les personnes de mon genre ?

Arthur tressaillit à ces mots cinglants.

— Tu n’es peut-être pas au courant, Morgana, mais si tu n’avais pas tué autant d’hommes, tu serais à présent libre de revenir à Camelot.

Morgana haussa brièvement les sourcils. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu’elle n’ait pas entendu parler de la nouvelle loi ?

— Je ne suis pas Uther, déclara-t-il d’une voix ferme.

Un silence tendu tomba entre eux deux tandis qu’ils s’observaient, guettant la moindre faille chez l’autre.

 

Arthur mentait. Il essayait de gagner du temps. Morgana n’était pas dupe. Elle leva la main droite d’un geste brusque, envoyant son adversaire à terre. Quelques chevaliers tentèrent de lui venir en aide mais elle les en empêcha d’un simple regard doré. Elle s’avança ensuite vers Arthur qui tentait de se redresser et l’arrêta en mettant un pied sur son torse.

— Tu ne peux pas me pardonner aujourd’hui parce que j’ai tué trop de tes hommes. Sache que c’est réciproque. Tu peux avoir autorisé de nouveau la magie à Camelot, mais ça ne ramènera jamais à la vie tous les innocents, victimes de la haine de ta famille.

Le visage d’Arthur se tordit de douleur à ces mots. Morgana exultait. Elle allait enfin réduire le dernier Pendragon à néant et personne ne pouvait l’arrêter.

 

Arthur était à terre, Morgana le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Merlin était arrivé trop tard.

Il sentit le désespoir l’envahir, désespoir que sa magie transforma en rage. Il sortit des rangs et Morgana lui fit aussitôt face. Elle sourit quand elle le reconnut.

— Merlin ! Toujours loyal à Arthur à ce que je vois.

Le visage de Merlin se durcit alors qu’il ne répondait pas.

— Tu ne peux plus rien faire maintenant, lança-t-elle, visiblement réjouie de la situation.

Ses yeux devinrent ambrés et elle tourna la tête comme si elle voulait projeter Merlin se le côté mais le sorcier bloqua son attaque.

— Tu as tort, Morgana. Tu as toujours tort.

Il tendit sa main droite devant lui, resserra les doigts pour former un cercle. Aussitôt Morgana porta ses mains à son cou, essayant de se défaire d’un étau invisible. Il leva ensuite lentement le bras et elle s’éleva dans les airs.

« Tu as déjà essayé de me tuer, déclara la jeune femme d’une voix entrecoupée. Pourquoi crois-tu réussir cette fois-ci ?

Merlin fronça des sourcils et s’approcha tout en resserrant sa main.

— J’ai essayé de te tuer bien plus d’une fois, avoua-t-il d’une voix grave, mais j’ai toujours une pitié de toi. Aujourd’hui, c’est le combat de trop.

Morgana avait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas pour autant d’émettre un rire étranglé.

— Qu’est-ce que ça fait, Merlin, de vivre tous les jours auprès d’un homme qui veut ta mort ?

Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle et son visage devint impassible.

— Qu’est-ce que ça fait, Morgana, de me connaître depuis si longtemps et de n’avoir jamais soupçonné que j’étais un sorcier ? moqua-t-il d’un ton dur.

Il resserra un peu plus sa prise et ajouta en murmurant :

— Sais-tu comment m’appellent les druides?

Morgana ne disait rien, elle le contemplait d’un air perdu et de plus en plus affolé.

— Emrys, chuchota-t-il comme s’il lui faisait une confidence.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour cette "longue" absence. Je sais que j'avais dit que j'essaierais de publier à un rythme régulier, mais entre le retour dans mon chez-moi qui était un véritable mini-déménagement et le rangement qui s'en est suivi, tous les gens que je devais voir après deux mois de vie sociale quasiment inexistante (j'avais l'impression d'être un Sims dont la jauge était rouge et qu'il fallait absolument remplir à bloc) et en prime une petite gastro (merci ma sœur !) ça a été légèrement compliqué de travailler sur la fic. Normalement (je croise les doigts) tout devrait revenir à la normale prochainement comme je reprends (enfin !) le boulot la semaine prochaine donc je vais pouvoir retrouver un rythme un peu plus régulier.  
> Bref, j'arrête de raconter de ma vie et je vous laisse avec la suite et fin de la bataille et les conséquences de ce big magic reveal de Merlin !

Merlin avait l’impression que toute la plaine était silencieuse autour de lui, plus rien ne comptait si ce n’était Morgana, qu’il tenait à sa merci.  
— Sais-tu comment m’appellent les druides ?  
Morgana ne disait rien, elle le contemplait d’un air complètement perdu et de plus en plus affolé.  
— Emrys, chuchota-t-il comme s’il lui faisait une confidence.  
Les yeux de la sorcière s’écarquillèrent, la terreur visible sur son visage. Elle tenta de parler mais elle luttait trop pour respirer pour pouvoir émettre le moindre son.  
— Merlin…

Merlin se retourna brusquement vers lui. Son regard était dur, doré. Effrayant. Arthur déglutit difficilement.  
— Merlin, répéta-t-il d’une voix plus forte. Laisse-là.  
Le sorcier le dévisagea un instant avant de baisser son bras et de desserrer sa main sans même regarder Morgana qui tomba à genoux, haletant pour retrouver de l’air.  
Arthur les rejoignit et le brun n’avait toujours pas détaché son regard du roi.  
— Je pensais que…  
Arthur secoua lentement la tête, puis il brandit Excalibur et la pointa vers la gorge de la sorcière.  
— Morgana, je suis désolé, mais tout cela doit cesser. Je t’ai laissé une chance que tu n’as pas prise.  
Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec défiance. Sa poitrine se soulevait encore avec irrégularité alors qu’elle tentait de retrouver une respiration normale. Elle paraissait à la fois si fragile et si forte. Arthur serra les dents et arma son bras. Alors que Morgana esquissait un sourire narquois, Merlin poussa un cri, mais avant que lui ou Arthur ne puisse réagir, elle avait disparu.

Merlin tomba à genoux, criant le nom de Morgana, hurlant sa rage en anglais et en ancien langage. Il sentait des larmes de colère couler sur son visage, se mêler à la sueur et la saleté de ses joues. Des mains puissantes le prirent par les épaules et le forcèrent à se relever. Arthur. Ils n’échangèrent pas un mot mais le roi le garda longtemps dans ses bras jusqu’à ce qu’il retrouve son calme. Si c’était un jour possible.

Dès que Morgana disparut, l’armée de Rodor tenta de battre en retraite. Les chevaliers de Camelot, rassurés de ne plus voir la sorcière, rassérénés de voir leur roi toujours vivant, les poursuivirent.  
Certains soldats parvinrent à s’enfuir avec Rodor et Ronan mais la plupart furent tués ou faits prisonniers.

Merlin ne prononça pas un mot avant le retour à Camelot. Arthur s’inquiétait. Il comprenait pourquoi son ami était dans cet état : Morgana leur avait une nouvelle fois échappé. Leur plan avait échoué et le blond avait failli en mourir. Arthur aurait souhaité lui parler, mais le roi devait s’occuper de ses soldats et de ses prisonniers. Il fallait enterrer les morts, compter les captifs, organiser le convoi de retour, veiller à ne pas se faire attaquer par une embuscade surprise, et réfléchir à ce qu’ils allaient faire avec Rodor.

Le bruit des exploits de Merlin s’était répandu dans la cité dès que l’armée était revenue au château. Certains avaient pensé qu’il profiterait de ses pouvoirs pour manipuler le roi ou réclamer une récompense. A l’étonnement de tous, le soir même de leur retour, il reprit ses habitudes.  
Arthur et Merlin étaient dans les appartements royaux, le sorcier en train de servir à dîner au roi. Celui-ci lui parlait, mais Merlin ne répondait qu’à demi-mots, ce qui finit par agacer le blond.  
— Merlin, finit-il par appeler d’un ton las.  
Le sorcier s’arrêta et baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard d’Arthur.  
— Désolé.  
Le roi se leva en soupirant et Merlin vint se coller à lui, mettant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.  
— Ne pas savoir où elle est… J’aurais pu l’arrêter et je l’ai laissée partir…  
Arthur referma ses bras autour de Merlin et ferma les yeux. Il connaissait les questions, les soucis qui préoccupaient son amant car les mêmes hantaient ses pensées. Qu’est-ce que Morgana tenterait la prochaine fois ? Où avait-elle disparu ? Qui irait-elle voir ensuite pour réclamer de l’aide ? Auraient-ils eu la force de la tuer même si elle ne s’était pas enfuie ?  
— Elle ne tentera rien. Plus pour longtemps. Elle sait à qui elle a affaire maintenant, elle sait qui protège vraiment Camelot. Elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant de s’attaquer de nouveau à nous.  
Arthur mentait, mais il mettait tant de ferveur dans ses paroles que Merlin avait envie de le croire.

Les chevaliers qui avaient assisté au combat entre Arthur, Merlin et Morgana acceptèrent facilement les pouvoirs de Merlin. Ils avaient été témoins de sa puissance et ils avaient compris qu’il valait mieux l’avoir de son côté plutôt que comme adversaire. Ils avaient aussi la certitude que Merlin ne se retournerait jamais contre Arthur, et à vrai dire cette unique raison leur suffisait.  
Gaius sembla rajeunir de plusieurs années quand il apprit la nouvelle, heureux pour le garçon qui était devenu comme un fils pour lui et qui pouvait à présent marcher dans les rues de Camelot sans se cacher.  
Gwen vint le voir et le frappa tout en le prenant dans ses bras, à la fois vexée qu’il ne lui ait jamais rien dit à propos de sa magie et inquiète pour tous les dangers qu’il avait encourus depuis des années.  
Les enfants avaient toujours aimé Merlin et leur affection semblait avoir redoublé depuis qu’il ne refusait jamais de s’arrêter dans la cour du château ou dans une rue de la ville basse pour leur montrer des tours. Si les parents venaient souvent récupérer leur précieuse progéniture pour les éloigner de lui, si la plupart des autres serviteurs le regardaient à présent avec méfiance, Merlin essayait de ne pas s’en soucier. Il pouvait enfin être lui-même et ses amis l’acceptaient tel qu’il était. Il ne s’était pas sentit aussi heureux depuis longtemps.

Quelques jours après leur retour, des émissaires de Rodor arrivèrent à Camelot avec de quoi payer la rançon pour libérer les prisonniers. Arthur en profita pour obtenir des informations sur Morgana mais, hélas, elle était toujours introuvable. Personne ne l’avait revue depuis qu’elle avait fui le champ de bataille.

Un mois après la bataille, une cérémonie fut organisée pour récompenser les chevaliers les plus braves.  
En tant que serviteur, Merlin était sur le côté de la salle, avec Gwen. Arthur appelait un à un le nom de chacun des chevaliers. Lorsque tous les soldats eurent reçu leur récompense et que la salle éclata en applaudissements, le roi fit signe à la foule de se taire. Un murmure surpris bruissa parmi les rangs, murmure qui s’interrompit quand Arthur appela le nom de Merlin.  
La première réaction du sorcier fut la surprise. Il ne connaissait pas de chevalier qui portait le même nom que lui ! Quand il se tourna vers Gwen pour faire part de son étonnement, celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et le poussa en avant. D’un pas mal assuré, Merlin s’avança, réalisant petit à petit ce qui était en train de se passer. Lorsqu’il s’arrêta face à Arthur, ce dernier le contemplait avec un petit sourire satisfait. Merlin lui lança un regard noir. Il allait lui faire payer cette farce ! Il savait très bien que Merlin n’aimait pas attirer l’attention sur lui ! Et qu’est-ce qu’il avait encore pu imaginer ? Le sourire d’Arthur s’élargit et fit signe à Merlin de s’agenouiller devant lui, comme l’avaient fait les précédents chevaliers, puis il releva la tête pour regarder l’assemblée devant lui.  
— En ce jour de fête, la bravoure que mes hommes ont montrée sur le champ de bataille est récompensée. C’est pourquoi chacun de ces chevaliers a été appelé, car ils ont tous fait preuve de courage et de loyautés, bien qu’ils aient eu maintes fois l’occasion de battre en retraite. Cependant ils n’ont pas été les seuls à faire preuve de ces remarquables qualités au cœur de la mêlée.  
Arthur s’interrompit et baissa son regard vers Merlin. Ses yeux brillaient de fierté et d’amour. Le sorcier sentit le sang lui monter aux joues, mais il n’osait pas ciller. C’était un moment important tant pour Arthur que pour Merlin.  
— Aujourd’hui je tiens à remercier publiquement la fidélité dont Merlin a toujours fait preuve envers la couronne et Camelot. Avec ses propres armes il a su se dresser contre l’ennemi et protéger ses compagnons d’armes d’une mort certaine.  
Le roi se tut à nouveau quelques applaudissements timides se firent d’abord entendre, rapidement repris par des hourras et cris de la foule. Arthur tendit son bras à Merlin et comme les chevaliers avant lui, le sorcier l’agrippa par le poignet et se releva. Il hocha brièvement la tête pour remercier son roi, trop ému pour pouvoir parler. Arthur fit de même, puis d’une main sur son épaule il le fit se retourner. Merlin se retrouva alors face au reste de l’assemblée et il fut soudain certain qu’il n’avait jamais autant rougi de toute sa vie. Jamais il n’aurait cru voir un jour tant de personnes l’acclamer, le remercier pour ce qu’il avait fait. Il avait toujours agi dans l’ombre et il s’était habitué à l’absence de reconnaissance. Quand il en avait voulu, c’était uniquement de la part d’Arthur. Les doigts de ce dernier se resserrèrent autour de son épaule et Merlin s’autorisa un sourire. Il entendit Gwaine le siffler par-dessus les applaudissements et il éclata de rire.  
Après plusieurs minutes le calme revint et Merlin commença à chercher un moyen de retourner à sa place auprès de Gwen discrètement, mais Arthur le retenait fermement par l’épaule.  
— J’ai une dernière annonce, déclara-t-il d’une voix calme.  
Tout le monde se tut à nouveau et fixa le roi.  
— En récompense pour ce qu’a fait Merlin lors de la bataille, il occupera dès demain un siège au conseil royal en tant que Sorcier de la Cour.  
Merlin tourna brusquement la tête vers Arthur, prêt protester cette décision, mais le roi le fit taire d’un regard. De toute façon ses récriminations se seraient probablement perdues sous les nouveaux applaudissements et acclamations.

Les congratulations semblaient s’éterniser. Merlin souhaitait seulement s’éclipser discrètement et se retrouver seul à seul avec Arthur pour s’expliquer. Il n’avait aucune idée des raisons qui avaient poussé le roi à agir ainsi. Malgré toutes ses plaintes, sa position de serviteur lui convenait très bien ! Et puis, qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire « Sorcier de la Cour » ? Est-ce qu’Arthur allait lui demander de faire des tours comme un bouffon ? Le connaissant, il pourrait bien en être capable…  
La foule s’était enfin dispersée pour aller se préparer pour le banquet de célébration. Merlin suivit Arthur à travers les couloirs mais ils n’échangèrent aucun mot avant d’être arrivés aux appartements royaux.  
— Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? demanda Merlin dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui.  
— Je voulais te faire une surprise. Ta tête ahurie était magnifique, ajouta Arthur avec un rire.  
Merlin fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Il n’était pas réellement en colère, mais il tout de même vexé de n’avoir rien remarqué des manigances d’Arthur.  
— Merlin, tu ne vas pas m’en vouloir ? Je viens de te donner une parfaite excuse pour ne plus avoir à faire ma lessive ou nettoyer le sol de ma chambre.  
Le sorcier se détendit. Un peu.  
— Vu sous cet angle…  
Un sourire taquin apparut sur les lèvres d’Arthur tandis qu’il se rapprochait du sorcier. Merlin ne bougea pas, le dos toujours contre la porte de la chambre.  
— Tu n’auras plus à te lever à l’aube pour préparer mon petit-déjeuner. Tu n’auras plus à veiller tard pour astiquer mon armure. Tu n’auras plus à passer des après-midis dans les écuries. Quoique… Je peux essayer de faire une exception pour ça.  
— Si tu fais ça, je n’aurai qu’à lancer un ou deux sorts et ça se nettoiera tout seul, remarqua Merlin. En tout cas, je te souhaite bonne chance pour trouver un meilleur remplaçant.  
Arthur éclata de rire, et Merlin fronça les sourcils, faisant mine d’être vexé.  
— Je crois que ça ne devrait pas être difficile, déclara le roi en prenant doucement le sorcier par sa tunique sans le lâcher du regard.  
Le sorcier ne put retenir une exclamation indignée.  
— Et qu’est-ce que je vais faire de mes journées maintenant ?  
Arthur se pencha vers lui et ne répondit que lorsque leurs visages ne furent séparés que par quelques centimètres.  
— Je suis certain que tu trouveras.  
Merlin esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Il était incapable de bouger tandis qu’Arthur se pressait contre lui, l’immobilisait contre la porte. Le blond caressa son torse à travers le tissu de sa tunique, descendit lentement ses mains jusqu’à sa taille, effleura la peau qui se découvrait quand il remontait le vêtement. Il ne cessait d’embrasser Merlin, recueillait ses gémissements avec sa bouche. Il connaissait ce corps mieux que le sien, pourtant Arthur ne pensait pas qu’il serait capable un jour de s’en lasser.  
— Nous devrions nous préparer pour ce soir, souffla Arthur contre les lèvres de Merlin.  
Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui répondit sur le même ton :  
— Nous devrions, oui.

Ils n’étaient même pas en retard quand ils arrivèrent au banquet, remarqua Merlin avec une pointe de fierté. Arthur commença à saluer quelques personnes mais lorsque Merlin tenta de s’éclipser, il se retourna vers lui et le retint par le bras.  
— Où est-ce que tu as vas ?  
Le sorcier ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contenta de regarder le roi comme s’il était idiot. Il était encore serviteur jusqu’au lendemain matin, non ?  
— Cette soirée est aussi en ton honneur, l’informa Arthur. Il est hors de question que tu la passes à nous servir.  
Quelques minutes plus tard Merlin était assis à la table, séparé d’Arthur seulement par Gaius.  
— Je suis fier de toi, mon garçon, déclara Gaius en posant une main sur celle de Merlin.  
Celui-ci sourit, ravi par les paroles de son mentor.  
S’il avait au début été mal à l’aise à l’idée de rester assis et de se faire servir par ses collègues et amis, en fin de soirée, Merlin se dit qu’il pourrait bien prendre goût à cette nouvelle vie.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de courir à droite, à gauche ces dernières semaines, je n'avais pas un moment à moi. En tout cas, je n'abandonne pas cette fic (même si plus je la lis, moins je suis satisfaite du résultat). Et si ça peut me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents (~4,500 mots)  
> Avec ce chapitre et l'arrivée d'un OC, nous commençons une nouvelle partie de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant ;)  
> Comme d'habitude, les fautes qui restent sont uniquement les miennes.

Merlin savoura les premiers jours de sa nouvelle position. Il fut vite apparent qu’être Conseiller du Roi et Sorcier de la Cour induisait peu d’obligations par rapport à son ancien travail de serviteur. Il se devait juste d’assister au conseil quotidien le matin et de donner son avis sur les affaires concernant la magie, ce qui lui laissait beaucoup de temps libre. Il aurait pu en profiter pour s’entraîner avec ses pouvoirs mais il n’avait jamais été très bon pour l’autodiscipline et il se trouvait bien plus souvent à errer dans les couloirs du château ou dans les rues de la ville basse.

Avec sa nouvelle fonction lui avaient été aussi attribués de nouveaux appartements. Merlin en appréciait le confort et l’espace, et même si c’était étrange de ne plus croiser Gaius régulièrement, il savait que son mentor devait savourer le retour de son intimité.

Mais rapidement il s’ennuya. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à découvrir dans le château et ses alentours et la solitude de sa nouvelle chambre le déprimait. A peine une semaine s’était écoulée et il avait déjà renvoyé le serviteur qui avait été nommé à son service, préférant faire les tâches lui-même. Malgré la révélation de ses pouvoirs, il ne les utilisait pas tellement, préférant retrouver des gestes familiers.

 

∞

 

Ça avait été une journée comme les autres. Petit-déjeuner. Conseil. Un peu de ménage. Déjeuner avec Gaius. Un peu de magie. Du ménage et de la magie encore.

A ce rythme-là, il allait mourir d’ennui !

 

George, poli comme toujours, servait le dîner avec une déférence un peu trop cérémonieuse au goût d’Arthur. Merlin ne lui avait jamais tant manqué que dans ces moments-là. Avait-il fait une erreur ? Il se morigéna aussitôt pour cette pensée. Merlin méritait cette position ; à présent tout le monde savait qu’il n’était pas le simple serviteur qu’il avait toujours prétendu être. Tout le monde pouvait enfin l’apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Mais Arthur ne pouvait s’empêcher de regretter ce choix lorsqu’il se retrouvait seul avec George.

 

La porte s’ouvrit sans qu’on ait frappé. George se retourna avec un sursaut mais fut à peine surpris de reconnaître Merlin. Qui d’autre pouvait entrer ainsi dans les appartements du roi sans attendre d’être invité ?

Grâce à son professionnalisme à toute épreuve, George resta impassible alors que Merlin s’asseyait face au roi sans que celui-ci ne lui ait donné la permission.

— Voulez-vous du vin ? demanda le serviteur poliment.

Merlin leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça.

— Merci, George.

Ce dernier inclina brièvement la tête après lui avoir donné un verre et reprit sa posture droite, les mains croisées dans le dos. Le roi s’était reposé contre le dossier de sa chaise et observait le sorcier d’un air amusé.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive, Merlin ? On dirait que tu es prêt à te pendre.

L’intéressé fit une grimace et posa les coudes sur la table, ses doigts enfouis dans ses sombres cheveux. George haussa à peine les sourcils mais n’en pensa pas moins de ce manque de tenue.

— Je m’ennuie… répondit-il d’une voix plaintive. C’est un cadeau empoisonné que tu m’as fait. Je n’ai rien à faire de mes journées. J’ai même dû renvoyer Elouan pour pouvoir faire moi-même mon ménage. Sans magie !

Le roi éclata de rire et Merlin prit un air offusqué.

— Tu as fait de ma vie une horreur et tu te moques de moi ? Tu sais que je pourrais te transformer en crapaud !

George serra les dents. Comment ce sorcier pouvait-il ainsi parler au roi Arthur et le menacer de la sorte ?

— Ce n’est pas toi qui m’as dit un jour qu’un baiser pourrait me transformer en prince charmant ?

Merlin baissa la tête et George fut certain de le voir rougir.

— Crétin.

George n’aurait pas dû être surpris lorsque le rire du roi redoubla de force.

— As-tu mangé ?

Le sorcier releva la tête tout en la secouant. Le roi poussa un soupir résigné et fit glisser son assiette à travers la table, récolant un regard surpris du brun.

— George me donne toujours trop de nourriture, répondit Arthur avant d’adresser un sourire à son serviteur pour lui signaler que ce n’était pas un véritable reproche.

Ce dernier bomba légèrement le torse, fier de voir son travail apprécié.

— Lui, au moins, ne pense pas que je suis trop gros, continua le roi, ses yeux de nouveau sur le sorcier.

Merlin gloussa sans rien dire et se contenta de manger.

— C’est vraiment très bon, déclara-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Il s’était tourné vers George, et le serviteur inclina poliment la tête en sa direction pour le remercier.

— Tout doit te paraître comestible, remarqua Arthur, après le rat que tu m’as forcé à manger.

Le visage de Merlin exprima alors quelque chose d’étrange, à mi-chemin entre la joie et l’horreur que lui rappelait ce souvenir.

Le dîner continua ainsi, Merlin et Arthur échangeaient des moqueries et des plaisanteries qu’eux seuls pouvaient trouver amusantes grâce à leurs souvenirs communs. Pas que George ait particulièrement été intéressé d’en savoir plus. Il restait discret ; servait quand on avait besoin de lui et restait en retrait quand ce n’était pas le cas.

Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé de manger, George débarrassa la table, puis il s’avança vers Arthur qui s’était levé, prêt à le préparer pour son coucher mais le roi l’arrêta d’un geste.

— Ce sera tout pour ce soir, George. Merci, déclara-t-il poliment.

George s’inclina devant lui et prit les restes du repas avant de sortir de la chambre. Il devrait penser à rajouter une assiette au petit-déjeuner du roi le lendemain matin.

 

George ferma la porte et Merlin ne put retenir plus longtemps un soupir. Il ne s’était jamais sentit à l’aise avec le serviteur : il ne savait pas si George était aussi respectueux avec Arthur parce qu’il l’appréciait vraiment ou si c’était simplement par ambition. Bien qu’Arthur semblât lui faire confiance et que personne n’ait jamais eu à se plaindre du travail de George, Merlin ne parvenait pas complètement à se détendre en sa présence. Gwen lui avait fait remarquer quelques jours auparavant qu’il se sentait peut-être simplement menacé par le fait que George avait hérité de sa place, mais de toute évidence Gwen n’était pas fiable, elle faisait tout le temps confiance à tout le monde… Et puis il n’y avait aucune raison pour que Merlin se sente menacé par George. Ce n’était pas parce que le serviteur se retrouvait maintenant à passer plus de temps que lui avec Arthur que ça voulait dire quoi que ce soit. Certes depuis la cérémonie Arthur et Merlin ne s’étaient pas beaucoup vus, mais Arthur avait été très pris par ses devoirs et…

— Merci Merlin, dit soudain Arthur en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

— Pour quoi ?

— J’apprécie George, mais il est si ennuyeux.

Ah ! Voilà ! Gwen ne savait rien ! Evidemment que George ne valait rien à côté de Merlin, il n’en avait jamais douté !

Il sourit, satisfait, et fit quelques pas en direction d’Arthur.

— Il faut croire que ma promotion est aussi un cadeau empoisonné pour toi.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et prit Merlin par un pan de sa veste pour l’attirer à lui.

— Nous devons juste nous habituer à ce nouveau rythme, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant à peine celles de Merlin.

— J’ai l’impression que je n’ai jamais été aussi éloigné de toi depuis que j’ai arrêté de te servir.

Merlin n’avait pas voulu se plaindre, mais il ne put retenir une grimace de dépit. Le fait de ne plus voir Arthur aussi souvent n’avait certainement pas amélioré son humeur ces derniers jours.

— Je sais, dit Arthur.

Ils se contemplèrent plusieurs instants puis Merlin embrassa Arthur doucement.

 

∞

 

Arthur avait raison. La promotion de Merlin avait bouleversé leurs vies. C’était un changement auquel ils s’habituaient petit à petit.

Merlin habitait toujours dans ses appartements mais officieusement il avait échangé la solitude de son lit contre la chaleur des bras d’Arthur. George ne montra aucun signe de surprise en les trouvant endormis ensemble le matin. Merlin lui en était reconnaissant mais s’il conservait toujours quelques doutes à propos du serviteur. George restait tout le temps impassible, quoi qu’il arrive, qu’il en devenait impossible de savoir ce qu’il pensait. Merlin avait vu trop de personnes s’approcher d’Arthur pour finalement se retourner contre lui pour ne pas garder un peu de méfiance à l’égard de George.

Il allait voir Gaius tous les jours. Il en profitait pour l’aider, mais il arrivait qu’ils restent simplement à discuter de choses et d’autres.

Parfois il allait assister aux entraînements des chevaliers. La plupart du temps il n’était que simple spectateur, et quelques fois il s’offrait en tant qu’adversaire. Avec Arthur ils avaient décidé d’entraîner les chevaliers à se battre contre les sorcier et Merlin était le meilleur (et unique) instructeur dans ce domaine à leur disposition.

Des habitants de tout le royaume continuaient de venir voir le roi pour se plaindre de sorts récents ou anciens. Commença alors pour Merlin des allers retours réguliers dans les différents villages de Camelot. Il allait parfois seul mais le plus souvent quelques chevaliers l’accompagnaient. Il n’y avait pas véritablement de menace, mais c’était toujours plus agréable de voyager en compagnie de ses amis.

Arthur quant à lui continuait de jongler entre les conseils, les audiences, les entraînements et au grand dam de Merlin, il trouvait également le temps d’aller à la chasse. Merlin continuait de l’accompagner même s’ils se disputaient toujours et finissaient par faire fuir toutes les proies alentour.

Ils pouvaient presque croire qu’ils avaient enfin le droit au bonheur qu’ils méritaient tant après toutes les épreuves qu’ils avaient traversées. Le peuple de Camelot était heureux. Les rois avoisinants avaient établi des alliances avec Arthur. Il n’y avait plus aucun signe de Morgana, et ils essayaient de se persuader qu’elle s’était enfin résignée.

 

∞

 

Il était un peu plus de midi lorsque Gwaine et Merlin arrivèrent à Camelot après une longue chevauchée empressée. Ils avaient été dans un des villages les plus éloignés du château pour lever une malédiction. Simple mission de routine. A présent, ils n’avaient plus qu’une hâte : profiter d’un bon repas et retrouver la fraîcheur du château avant qu’il ne fasse trop chaud en cette fin de printemps.

Une fois dans la cour du château ils descendirent de selle alors que Lancelot se précipitait vers eux. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement puis Lancelot se tourna vers Merlin.

— Arthur te demande. Il est dans la salle du conseil.

Gwaine et Merlin échangèrent un regard mais le chevalier haussa des épaules, n’en sachant pas plus que son ami.

 

Arthur masquait son ennui tandis qu’il écoutait ses conseillers d’une oreille distraite. Toutes leurs discussions, tous leurs arguments ne valaient rien sans l’avis de Merlin, mais ils semblaient croire que s’ils se mettaient d’accord, ils pourraient influencer le sorcier. Ça amusait Arthur. Merlin était un des êtres les plus bornés qu’il connaissait et ce n’était pas une poignée d’hommes qui le feraient changer d’avis.

Un garde entra soudain dans la salle, interrompant les discussions. Il annonça l’arrivée de Merlin qui se faufilait déjà dans la pièce. Arthur se leva aussitôt et donna une rapide accolade au sorcier, s’enquérant sur son voyage et l’issue de sa mission. Après lui avoir répondu, Merlin chercha à savoir ce qu’il se passait. Arthur retourna alors à sa place et fit signe à Léon d’expliquer la situation.

— Hier une femme est arrivée à Camelot avec sa fille. Elle voulait te voir mais comme tu étais absent, elle s’est adressée au roi.

— Que voulait-elle ? demanda Merlin en prenant place à la table.

— Sa fille a des pouvoirs magiques et elle voudrait que tu lui apprennes à les maîtriser.

Merlin haussa les sourcils de surprise. C’était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il pouvait s’attendre !

— Le problème, intervint Alvin, est que si vous acceptez de la prendre comme élève, cela risque d’attirer d’autres sorciers. Je ne remets pas en cause votre loyauté, assura-t-il en fixant Merlin dans les yeux, mais on ne peut être certains de ceux qui viendront ensuite.

Merlin hocha pensivement la tête mais ne dit rien. Il comprenait les inquiétudes d’Alvin. Si Merlin commençait à entraîner des sorciers et que ceux-ci se décidaient de se retourner contre Camelot, les chevaliers seraient incapables de se défendre.

— Cependant, fit Ian, un autre conseiller, avoir plusieurs sorciers de notre côté ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Les royaumes voisins n’ont jamais hésité à recourir à la magie et nous, nous n’avons qu’un seul sorcier dans nos rangs. Il sera facile à nos adversaires de connaître l’étendue de nos possibilités et ils n’auront pas de scrupules à recruter d’autres sorciers en conséquent. Si nous formons nous-mêmes d’autres sorciers, nous aurons plus de chance de vaincre sur le champ de bataille.

Merlin tourna la tête et échangea un regard avec Arthur. Le roi resta impassible ; en matière de magie, Merlin était le seul à même d’évaluer les risques et Arthur se plierait à sa décision, quelle qu’elle soit. Merlin poussa un profond soupir et fit face aux conseillers qui l’observaient, attendant son jugement.

— Je souhaiterais d’abord voir l’enfant et sa mère avant de me prononcer, déclara-t-il d’une voix calme.

Les conseillers parurent déçus mais se résignèrent quand ils remarquèrent que le roi ne s’opposait pas à cette décision. Arthur se leva alors et regarda chacun des hommes présents.

— Je crois qu’il est temps de se séparer. Merlin nous fera savoir sa décision au conseil demain matin.

Tout le monde se leva et sortit de la pièce. Arthur resta à parler avec quelques hommes dans le couloir et le sorcier en profita pour aller faire un tour aux cuisines.

 

Merlin était assis à une table, face à Gwen qui le couvait d’un regard maternel.

— On dirait que tu n’as pas mangé depuis que tu es parti. Gwaine aurait-il volé ta nourriture ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Il sourit avant de mordre dans sa cuisse de poulet. Gwen se redressa tout à coup mais Merlin n’eut pas le temps de poser de question car une voix traînante s’éleva derrière lui.

— En train de dévaliser les cuisines, Merlin ? Awdrey ne serait pas heureuse de l’apprendre.

Le sorcier se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents pour montrer à Arthur qu’il n’avait rien à faire de ses menaces. Le roi prit un air dégouté et détourna la tête.

— Ta mère ne t’a jamais appris à garder la bouche fermée quand tu manges ?

Merlin haussa les épaules et reprit sa position initiale, échangeant au passage un regard amusé avec Gwen. Arthur s’assit à côté de lui, posant brièvement une main sur l’épaule de Merlin.

— Je suis désolé de t’avoir imposé cela dès ton retour, mais je ne pouvais pas faire traîner cette affaire.

— Je comprends.

— Quelle affaire ?

Ils tournèrent la tête vers une Gwen intriguée.

— A propos de Beth et Dilys, informa Arthur.

— Qu’est-ce qu’elles ont ? Il leur est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

Arthur secoua la tête.

— Dilys souhaite devenir l’élève de Merlin.

— Elle est sorcière ?

Arthur acquiesça.

— Et en quoi cela pose-t-il un problème ? demanda-t-elle à Merlin.

— Ce n’est pas à nous que ça dérange, répondit Arthur à la place du sorcier qui finissait son assiette, mais aux autres membres du Conseil. Ils ont peur qu’en prenant Dilys comme élève, cela attire d’autres sorciers.

— Ils ont peur que certains de ces sorciers ne viennent pas seulement pour l’enseignement de Merlin, mais pour profiter de leurs pouvoirs à des fins malveillantes, devina Gwen.

Merlin et Arthur hochèrent la tête d’un même mouvement.

— Mais Merlin, si tu acceptes de prendre Dilys sous ta protection, tu n’es pas obligé de faire de même pour tous les sorciers qui viendront te voir. Tu peux n’avoir qu’un élève à la fois, propose la jeune femme.

Arthur et Merlin échangèrent un regard surpris. Ils n’avaient pas pensé à cette solution qui représentait pourtant un bon compromis à leur situation.

— De toute manière, je dois d’abord rencontrer Dilys avant de prendre une décision.

Aussitôt l’air grave de Gwen quitta son visage, remplacé par un chaleureux sourire.

— Je suis certaine que tu vas l’adorer !

Gwen lui raconta alors comme elle avait rencontré la jeune fille et sa mère peu de temps après leur entrevue avec le roi. Dilys avait paru aussi perdue que Merlin à son arrivée à Camelot, mais avec quelques encouragements de Gwen et sa mère, elle n’avait pas tardé à surmonter sa timidité pour bavarder avec la servante.

Merlin se laissa aller à sourire. Gwen se trompait rarement pour juger des gens, et si elle appréciait Dilys, alors Merlin allait probablement s’attacher à son tour à la jeune fille.

— Où sont-elles ? demanda-t-il quand il eut fini son déjeuner.

— Je crois que Dilys voulait faire le tour du château, informa Gwen. Mais je ne sais pas où elles peuvent être exactement.

— Tu veux venir ? s’enquit Merlin en lançant un regard à Arthur.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

— Désolé, je ne peux pas. J’ai un entraînement avec les chevaliers.

Merlin acquiesça, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Arthur après plusieurs jours loin de lui. Arthur se leva et pressa à nouveau une main sur son épaule avec un sourire contrit avant de partir.

 

Personne ne semblait avoir vu la jeune sorcière et sa mère. Merlin commençait à désespérer ; elles pouvaient être n’importe où dans le château. Quelle idée de vouloir visiter alors qu’on était attendu ! Et qu’y avait-il d’intéressant dans les pierres de Camelot pour une jeune fille ? Il se résigna à faire un sort de localisation, mais il avait peu d’espoir. Il n’avait jamais rencontré ni Dilys, ni Beth, il doutait de pouvoir les reconnaître.

Il s’arrêta dans un couloir désert et ferma les yeux alors qu’il s’asseyait par terre. Il n’eut même pas besoin de prononcer de formule, il laissa simplement sa magie l’envahir de toute part. Sur l’écran de ses paupières closes il vit alors plusieurs points lumineux mouvants. Chacun d’entre eux représentait une personne de Camelot. Merlin n’eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître l’essence d’Arthur la plus brillante de toutes, si blanche et si pure. Une autre lumière attira son attention. Toutes les personnes étaient représentées par une lueur laiteuse, plus ou moins éclatante selon si Merlin les connaissait bien ou non, mais l’une d’entre elles rayonnait d’un éclat doré. C’était la première fois qu’il assistait à cela. Il se concentra dessus et bien qu’il fût certain de n’avoir jamais rencontré la personne en question, elle lui paraissait étrangement familière. Merlin ne tarda pas à comprendre d’où venait cette sensation : leurs magies étaient semblables, la personne avait des pouvoirs magiques innés comme lui.

Merlin mit quelques instants à savoir où se trouvait exactement la personne, puis il se releva, se retenant difficilement de courir pour aller la rencontrer, espérant qu’il s’agissait bien de la jeune sorcière.

 

Dilys était éblouie ; elle avait toujours vécu dans un village de la campagne de Camelot et n’avait jamais rien connu d’autre que les toits de chaume et les murs de chaux. Elle n’avait jamais pensé que des murs de pierres puissent être aussi blancs ou les couleurs de vitraux aussi vives. Elle se retourna vers sa mère qui souriait à son émerveillement.

— C’est magnifique !

Sa mère hocha la tête et la rejoignit, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elles restèrent plusieurs minutes en silence à admirer les sculptures et les vitraux jusqu’à ce qu’elles entendent des bruits de pas.

Un jeune homme venait d’arriver. Il paraissait plus jeune que son âge à cause de sa frêle silhouette, cependant Dilys fut surprise par la gravité de son regard ; derrière la lueur malicieuse, on devinait de lourdes responsabilités. C’était le même regard qu’avait eu sa mère après la mort de son père.

— Dilys ? appela-t-il.

L’interpellée leva la tête vers sa mère qui, d’un bref hochement de tête, l’autorisa à répondre.

— Hum, c’est moi, répondit-elle d’une petite voix.

Le jeune homme sourit et s’avança vers elle.

— Je m’appelle Merlin.

Dilys écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce que le célèbre Merlin soit aussi jeune ! A vrai dire, elle l’aurait plutôt imaginé comme le vieux médecin qu’elle avait rencontré la veille.

— Nous sommes honorées de vous rencontrer enfin, déclara sa mère.

Merlin tourna la tête et eut un sourire gêné.

— Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. On m’a mis au courant de votre demande à mon retour et je suis venu vous voir dès que j’ai pu.

— Êtes-vous prêt à l’accepter ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix tremblante qui trahissait son anxiété.

Merlin ne répondit pas tout de suite et son sourire s’atténua légèrement.

— Depuis quand as-tu tes pouvoirs ? demanda-t-il en reposant son attention sur Dilys.

— Depuis toujours.

— Et comment cela se passe-t-il, lorsque tu fais de la magie ?

Dilys haussa les épaules. Elle n’avait jamais essayé de mettre des mots sur ses pouvoirs, ça aurait été comme décrire le fait de respirer ou de sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. C’était là, elle ne s’était jamais vraiment posé de question.

— C’est comme… C’est comme si je sentais une force m’envahir. Mais ce n’est pas une force étrangère, parce que je la sens toujours là, expliqua-t-elle en mettant une main sur sa poitrine. J’arrive un peu à la contrôler, pour faire des petites tâches, mais la plupart du temps, elle se manifeste d’elle-même.

Le sourire de Merlin changea à nouveau, emprunt de satisfaction.

— Nous commençons ta première leçon demain après-midi.

Dilys laissa échapper une exclamation de joie quand elle comprit ce que le sorcier venait de dire et prit ses mains entre les siennes, répétant « Merci. Merci beaucoup ».

 

Merlin se pétrifia de surprise lorsque Dilys serra ses mains, ne cessant de le remercier. Il émit un court rire nerveux et passa une main dans les longues boucles de l’adolescente avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Quand il releva la tête, Beth les observait, les larmes aux yeux. Il reconnut son expression, c’était la même que portait sa mère quand elle l’avait envoyé à Camelot. Certes elle savait que Merlin serait mieux auprès de Gaius plutôt qu’à Ealdor, mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à se séparer de son fils unique, sans savoir quand ils se reverraient.

— Je vais vous laisser, déclara-t-il. Je reviendrai vous voir avant le dîner.

Beth lui lança un regard reconnaissant et Merlin sourit une dernière fois à une Dilys rayonnante avant de partir voir Gaius pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Sans grande surprise, son mentor était on ne peut plus heureux en apprenant cette annonce.

— Tu as fait le bon choix, Merlin.

Le sorcier sentit ses joues rougir, rasséréné d’avoir l’approbation de Gaius.

— Je me demande quand même si je serai un bon professeur.

— Tu seras parfait, j’en suis certain, le rassura Gaius.

Merlin esquissa un sourire mais les mots de son mentor ne parvinrent pas à chasser totalement l’appréhension qui nouait son ventre. Le futur de Dilys serait déterminé par les enseignements de Merlin, il avait le destin d’une nouvelle personne entre ses mains. S’il échouait, que deviendrait Dilys ? Peut-être aurait-il dû demander conseil à Kilgarrah, même s’il doutait que les paroles nébuleuses du Grand Dragon l’auraient vraiment aidé.

Gaius ne tarda pas à le renvoyer de son atelier avec plusieurs médecines à livrer.

 

Une heure plus tard, Merlin avait terminé sa tournée et se dirigea vers le terrain d’entraînement. Elyan était en train d’enseigner une de ses bottes personnelles à de nouveaux chevaliers, tandis que les plus anciens s’entraînaient par paires au combat à mains nues. Arthur avait pris part à l’entraînement mais se préparait visiblement à se retirer du terrain pour la journée. Il aperçut Merlin et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

— Alors, comment ça s’est passé ? s’enquit le roi après avoir renvoyé l’écuyer qui s’affairait autour de lui.

Merlin s’arrêta à côté de lui et commença à défaire les liens qui retenaient les différentes parties de l’armure ensemble.

— Très bien. On commence demain.

Arthur hocha la tête.

— J’étais en train de réfléchir… commença le roi, qui lança un regard noir à Merlin pour empêcher un rire moqueur qui allait certainement se faire entendre. (Évidemment, ce regard n’avait plus aucun effet sur le sorcier depuis des années, mais il se contenta néanmoins d’un sourire espiègle, invitant son amant à continuer.) Beth ne pourra certainement pas rester éternellement ici, à ce que j’ai compris. Je me disais que Dilys pourrait aller chez Guenièvre.

Merlin s’arrêta un instant et hocha lentement la tête plusieurs fois la tête.

— C’est une bonne idée. Gwen a l’air de déjà adorer Dilys. Et puis, elle serait contente de ne plus vivre toute seule.

— C’est ce que je pensais aussi.

Merlin continua de défaire l’armure en silence et après quelques minutes, Arthur l’arrêta en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

— Tout va bien ?

Le brun fronça un instant les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules. Il ne voulait pas déranger Arthur avec ses stupides doutes, mais il savait pertinemment que le roi ne le laisserait pas partir avant qu’il n’ait lâché le morceau.

— C’est juste que ça me rappelle la première fois que je suis arrivé ici, avoua-t-il sans oser regarder Arthur dans les yeux.

— Dilys a eu plus de chance que toi, devina Arthur.

Merlin hocha la tête avant de croiser le regard de son amant.

— Mais c’est bien. Ça montre que l’on peut avancer. Qui sait, peut-être que dans dix ou vingt ans, il y aura une véritable école pour sorciers, avec différents instructeurs comme pour tes chevaliers.

Arthur rit à ses paroles et Merlin fit semblant de prendre un air offensé.

— Pourquoi te moques-tu ?

— Je ne me moque pas, j’apprécie simplement ton optimisme.

La vexation de Merlin se fit plus sincère, ce qui n’échappa à Arthur. Ce dernier sourit et posa une main sur l’épaule de Merlin.

— C’est un beau rêve.

— J’aimerais que ce soit plus qu’un rêve, murmura le sorcier, surpris par la soudaine gravité de son propre ton. Nous avons le pouvoir d’accomplir de grandes choses Arthur, pourtant si le peuple ne nous suit pas, alors tout ce que nous ferons ne servira à rien.

Arthur serra les dents. Merlin avait raison. Il aurait souhaité faire tellement pour Camelot, mais il savait que le peuple n’était pas encore prêt. Le serait-il seulement un jour ?

 

Ils allèrent retrouver Dilys, Beth et Gwen pour leur faire part de leur idée. Les deux femmes acceptèrent immédiatement, mais Dilys était un peu plus sur la réserve. Elle se rendait enfin compte de ce qui était en train de se passer et l’idée de se séparer de sa mère l’effrayait terriblement. Mais c’était pour une bonne cause, essaya-t-elle de se rassurer en regardant Merlin.

 

Le lendemain matin, Merlin annonça la nouvelle au Conseil. L’ensemble des conseillers parurent satisfaits par l’alternative que Gwen avait suggérée à Merlin. Ils étaient certains que Dilys ne représentait pas de danger, ou du moins aucun que Merlin ne puisse contenir. Et si Merlin se limitait à un élève à la fois, ils n’auraient pas à craindre une armée de sorciers au sein même de Camelot.

**Author's Note:**

> J’en profite également pour faire une petite demande : je n'ai actuellement aucun(e) beta (les personnes que j'ai trouvé, et que je remercie grandement pour toute l'aide qu'elles ont pu m'apporter, non hélas jamais tenu sur la longueur), et j’aimerais bien trouver quelqu’un qui puisse arriver jusqu’au bout de cette fic. Je cherche surtout quelqu’un pour m’aider à réfléchir et à repérer les erreurs par rapport à l’intrigue et les personnages plus que sur les erreurs de formes. Si vous êtes intéressé(e)s, vous pouvez me contacter par MP (et vous aurez le droit à plein de crêpes Nutella !)


End file.
